Firsts
by stitchandshock
Summary: It's the first time; discovering, learning, touching, loving … and it's a sensory overload they don't want to share with anyone but each other. Teen!SteinxTeen!Marie lemon.


**Have some Valentine's porn, you sexy beasts. You deserve it :D x**

Marie Mjolnir had never known what it was like to be so totally and utterly overwhelmed by feelings for another that she felt consumed by them in the best possible way.

However, with the silver-haired meister propped above her, his head buried into the crook of her neck with lips pressed firmly yet delicately against the soft, unmarred flesh that was there, she felt herself beginning to learn. He seemed so dextrous and skilled at this; Marie occasionally found it difficult to believe that he was like her.

He, like Marie, was a virgin. One of the few left, it seemed.

It wasn't that she was prudish or anything, nor was he. For him, it was mainly the fact that there was nobody before Marie. People never exactly lined up for the odd-looking nerdy kid. For Marie, well, she had just always had this fairytale idea of a prince coming along, sweeping her up and showing her the ways of the world.

She'd never imagined that she'd meet said 'prince' through her best friend's boyfriend, and she'd even less imagined that said prince would be introduced to her my Spirit Albarn as 'the nerd that swings me around.'

But somehow, with Franken Stein so close to her physically, she felt a great sense of relief. In the year and a half they had been dating, she'd had to break down so many of the emotional barriers he'd placed around himself, and it was only recently that she'd gotten to his core; she'd seen her prince.

And, sure, he might not have been the stereotypical prince that you see in the movies. But, hell, Marie was sure she was enjoying this ten times better than she would enjoy some storybook egomaniac.

Stein always seemed detached and apathetic, but once Marie got to know him, she knew he was firmly tethered to reality. The detachment most associated with him was really modesty, and, boy, did that modesty make for some _big _surprises when the two intertwined teenagers burst through the apartment doors and found their way to Marie's bed.

"_Stein?_" Marie whispered, wrapping her hands around Stein's biceps, biting her lip as he trailed his lips up to her ear.

"Yes?" he whispered, causing her to shudder and tighten her grip on his biceps.

"I just… are we…?" she began, Stein automatically noticing the shiver in her voice and pulling away.

"I thought you wanted to." he said. Marie looked at him.

"I-I do. I really do, I just… Do you?" she asked. Stein smirked and shook his head in awe.

"Oh, Marie," Stein said, pressing his hand to the side of her face, "My Marie…" he trailed off, causing her to sigh pleasurably.

She was _his_ Marie. And he didn't use that term in a domineering, misogynistic way, he used it in an endearing way, a way that told Marie he was not ashamed. He was not ashamed of her.

"That's not an answer." Marie said, quietly. Stein blinked twice and, before Marie could register the action, he jerked her hips underneath his and hovered above her once more. Marie had closed her eyes in the process, and tentatively opened them once more. She was breathing heavily, her lemon-yellow shirt riding halfway up her stomach. She looked up at Stein, his eyes affixed in the lustful-slash-intense gaze that she fell for, every time.

"Is that an answer?" he asked, darkly. Marie could only nod in response, causing a small smile to appear on her boyfriend's face.

"Wait, Stein…" Marie said, looking at the meister above her.

"What is it?" Stein asked. Marie blinked and swallowed deliberately, a small blush covering her features at the notion of having to ask her next question.

"Do you have a-" Marie began.

"Have you met my roommate? He gives them out like party favours." Stein replied, a small grin on his face. Marie gave a small sigh of relief and smiled at Stein, draping her arm around Stein's neck gently.

"Are you sure you're ready, Marie?" Stein asked, laying next to Marie and propping his head up with his hand. Marie nodded.

"I am, Stein," she said, pressing her hand to his chest, "What are you so worried about?"

"I just… I don't want to… I don't want to hurt you, Marie." Stein managed. Marie sighed and a blush covered her features once more. She knew what he was talking about. She'd been lucky enough to have friends who had been through it before. They had made sure she didn't have too many idealistic expectations about losing her virginity, and she knew that it could well hurt.

However, having said this, they were doing this on the most idealistic of days; Valentine's Day.

"Stein, I… I know. And, if it does hurt, it's not your fault, I mean… it happens to everyone, and I… I just want to be close to you." Marie said, quietly. Stein gave a small smile and rested his hand on Marie's hip. She bit her bottom lip.

"Ready?" he asked. All Marie had to do was nod and Stein's lips were on hers.

The kiss, in itself, was a first for the couple. Sure, Marie and Stein had kissed before, but this kiss was laced with anticipation and knowledge. The knowledge that this was nothing but an appetiser of what was to come, and the anticipation of everything they were soon to experience.

Marie's hands ran down Stein's back until they reached the hem of his shirt. Stein may have been the meister, but Marie was rather deft with her hands as well, and Stein's shirt was halfway across the room in one swift movement. Marie couldn't help but run her hands down Stein's muscular chest; he may have had a waif-like appearance, but he was well built.

Stein gave a small smirk before taking the bottom of Marie's shirt and pulling it up over her head. When he was done, Marie was laying flat on her back, her arms above her head, flustered and blushing madly. Stein leant down until his forehead was pressing against hers, and when she tentatively opened her eyes, she could see the beginnings of a smirk.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Marie blushed even further.

"Nothing, I just… Nobody's seen me… you know…" Marie looked away, Stein bringing his hand up to press against the side of her face.

"Well, if it's any consolation… you are very beautiful, Marie." Stein said, quietly. Marie smiled and blushed even deeper, if that was even possible, and laced her fingers through Stein's hair.

"I… Thanks." Marie managed, though she was pretty much taken with the half-naked meister above her, and this limited coherent thought. Stein grinned and pressed his lips to Marie's neck, causing her to give an involuntary squeak. Marie's hands ran down Stein's back, eventually resting on his backside, her thumbs hooked in his back pockets.

Marie's legs crossed behind Stein, her thighs straddling his hips due to their position. Stein's hands moved to start working on her skirt.

"Here." she whispered. grabbing Stein's hand with her own and guiding it to the zip. Stein clamped his fingers around the small, metallic zip and pulled it swiftly, Marie's short skirt opening and the cool of the room hitting her exposed thigh. With one quick jerk, Stein had Marie's skirt discarded in the same manner as her shirt.

"You're good at that." Marie said, a small smirk on her face.

"It's a natural gift." Stein replied, threading his fingers through her hair and situating his hand under her head. Marie blushed as Stein took in her only underwear-clad frame, the blush extending from her cheeks to the top of her breasts.

Marie's hands had, virtually unbeknownst to her, reached the front of Stein's pants. When she realised, she blushed further, but the little reassuring smirk that crossed her boyfriend's lips kept her calm. She twisted and contorted the fabric, but after about a minute, Stein simply chuckled.

"They're complicated, pants, aren't they?" Stein asked. Marie pouted.

"Shut up." Marie crossed her arms across her chest. Stein shook his head and kissed her once more, this kiss filled with passion, pure and utter lust. Marie could return this with just as much feeling, and although she was nervous, she was completely caught up in it all.

Stein's hands brushed against Marie's hips as he shoved them in between the two to unbutton his own trousers, in which he felt himself straining. With a woman as gorgeous and amazing as his girlfriend underneath him, it wasn't surprising.

Stein pulled at the stiff fabric of his trousers, and once he had brought them to his knees, he felt Marie's foot run up the inside of his leg. He clenched his eyes shut and shuddered as she pulled them off completely. Stein looked at her, awestruck and breathing heavily.

"It's a… _natural talent._" she said, seductively, and it was at this point that their tryst switched from controlled and tame to passionate and uninhibited.

Stein pressed his lips to Marie's, the kiss wild and passionate. Marie's hands pulled the covers over the two of them before returning to resting on his back, her fingers digging in slightly when Stein brought his hands up to cup her breasts.

As the blonde arched her back, Stein deftly slipped his hand behind her to unclasp her bra. He was mystified when all he felt was the smooth, silken fabric the whole way around. Stein looked at Marie. Marie bit her lip and simply tapped the small rectangle of plastic in the small gap between her breasts.

"Frontsies." Marie said. Stein was rendered speechless for a second.

"Could you get any more attractive?" he asked, his hands trailing over her shoulders to reach their goal.

"Unclasp me and we'll find out." Marie whispered. A grin appeared on Stein's face and he latched his lips to Marie's neck, her back arching into his touch once more. With a quick click, the pure white cups of Marie's bra fell to the sides, revealing her substantial assets. Before a seond had passed, Stein found himself staring.

Marie gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around Stein's neck, his gaze flicking back to her eyes before he pressed his lips to hers. After a while, she pulled away, Stein looking down at her expectantly.

"Are you ready?" he asked, breathily. Marie nodded.

"Are you?" Marie asked back. Stein grinned.

"Oh, Death, yes." Stein replied. Marie smiled slightly, her fingers sliding along the waistband of Stein's boxers. She pulled them over his backside and he removed the completely. It took Marie a second to process it – Stein was completely naked in bed with her. One she did process it all, however, she couldn't decide whether she was more shocked or turned on.

Before she could even blink, Stein had her underwear off and somewhere down the bottom of the bed. At the realisation, she suddenly felt herself overcome with feelings.

"Stein, I-"Marie began. Stein's face dropped.

"Do you want to stop?" Stein asked. He really didn't want to push her, he just thought she'd decide against it before they were completely naked.

"No, I just… I love you." Marie said, quietly. Stein blinked at her.

"I… I love you too, Marie." Stein said. Marie smiled and kissed Stein, her fingers threading through his hair as their tongues battled for dominance in each other's mouths. Stein took in the way Marie tasted; she tasted like vanilla, cinnamon and everything that made her sweet but not sickeningly so.

"Okay?" Stein asked, in barely a whisper, reaching over to the side table for the condom.

"Mmhm." Marie nodded insistently against the nape of Stein's neck. She panted in his ear, still trying to recover from the kiss beforehand, as he put on the contraceptive. When he was done, he looked Marie straight in the eyes, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. She gave a small nod as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I need you to tell me you're sure, Marie." Stein whispered in her ear. Marie nodded and wrapped her arm around Stein's neck.

"I'm sure, Stein." Marie said. With that, Stein did two things. He pressed his lips to Marie's, forcefully and domineeringly, as to distract from the possible pain of the other action. With a snap of his hips, Stein pressed into Marie, not painfully quickly, but fast enough so there would be no lingering pain.

The small hissing noise of Marie sucking in a pained breath made Stein wince. He pulled away from her lips, now that he was completely inside of her, and looked down. Her eyes were clenched shut, and involuntary tears rolled from her eyes.

"Marie, I'm so sorry." Stein said, pressing his hand to the side of her face. Marie shook her head.

"It… It doesn't hurt that much. It's okay, Stein, I promise." Marie said, nodding, tears no longer falling from her eyes but still rolling down her cheeks. Stein, still worried, leant down to kiss her face. He kissed every single tear away, from the one just under her eyelid to the one trailing down her jaw. Marie took a deep breath in.

"Okay?" Stein asked. Marie nodded, shifting slightly to relieve the discomfort.

"Mmhm. Just… start slow." Marie said. Stein nodded and slowly pulled out of Marie, his hands gripping her hips gently as he thrust forward again, slowly this time.

Marie felt a swirling heat in her lower stomach. The pain had faded to nothing more than a dull ache, luckily, and it simply felt right.

Stein and Marie continued, slowly and carefully. Marie, as her body was still young and inexperienced, clenched her lower muscles ever-so-slightly every time Stein thrust into her.

The first time sleeping together was supposed to be a learning experience, and this was no different for Stein and Marie. Every so often, he would move in a way that hurt her. Equally as often, he'd move in a way that would make her moan or gasp. Stein could feel himself gradually approaching his peak, though it wasn't surprising. It was his first time with anyone else, and his 'anyone else' was his gorgeous, sexy girlfriend.

Marie felt Stein tremble slightly as he kissed the hollow of her neck. She could feel he was holding back, but he was holding back for her. He wanted her first time to be as awe-inspiring and idealistic as it was in the movies. But, every urge comes to a head eventually, and it was getting to a point where just concentrating wasn't going to be enough.

"Stein…" Marie whispered gently into the silver-haired teen's ear.

"Mmhm?" he asked, still concentrating very hard. Marie pressed her forehead to his.

"Just go, Stein." Marie said, giving a small smirk. Stein was slightly taken aback.

"What?" Stein asked, breathlessly.

"Stein, you've made this all about me. And that's just… that's why I love you so much. But it's not just me. Stein, just..." Marie didn't quite know how to end the sentence.

"Do you mean…" Stein trailed off, before Marie gave a small smile, her hands draping gently above her head. Golden eyes hazed over with lust looked up at the silver-haired meister, and Marie spoke seductively.

"Take me, Franken." she said, in barely a whisper.

With that, Stein's hands braced on either side of Marie's head, his fingers digging into the mattress and contorting the sheets. He wasn't forceful with his movements, but they were noticeably more rhythmic and less cautious than before. Marie, no longer in pain, found herself making small, involuntary noises, much to hers and her boyfriend's surprise yet enjoyment.

"_Stein!_" Marie called, her hand flying up to brace against the muscular small of his back. Stein could not go much longer, he was out of control of his senses, now. The way Marie looked, the way her skin felt silken under his touch, the way she smelt… it was all too much.

With a low shudder and a groan, Stein hit his peak and his arms very nearly buckled. They would have, if not for the fact that he would have fallen on Marie. Marie's fingers were laced through Stein's hair, gently stroking the base of his neck as he caught his breath again. Marie, herself, was flustered and breathless. She had not reached the peak of pure ecstasy that her partner had, but that wasn't to say that it didn't feel good.

"Marie." Stein whispered, rolling to the side and, very, _very_ half-heartedly cleaning himself up. Marie rolled over to rest against the side of Stein's bare frame.

"Hi." Marie smiled, brushing Stein's silver tresses out of his face. Stein gave a small smirk and wrapped his arms around Marie.

"Happy Valentine's Day?" Stein tried to find the right words to say. Marie nodded.

"Yeah." she said, quietly, smiling widely and losing herself in Stein's arms.

**They had sex . No way.  
>Happy Single's Awareness Day, guys! I hope this fic made you really dissappointed that you're not having sex with Marie Mjolnir <em>nor<em> Franken Stein. Personally, I'd like to have sex with both of them. But, you know, that's just my opinion.  
>Love you guys!<strong>


End file.
